falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Arse
Bort and Ausir have agreed to give this wiki to other people. Aka, the UESP guys. Which means everybody has to JOIN A WHOLE NEW FUCKING WIKI. And, they delete what they don't like there. //--TehK 00:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, where is BortJr and Ausir!? Templar88 00:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Making a dump page for the fanon and wikia. Composite 4 00:55, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I can't find any references to it. Are you sure? --Twentyfists 00:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) IRC http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ausir#Time_to_stop <C4> Damn, if only I was on my pc I could quote bort. brb mmmmmmmmmm Tater Tits. <C4> funny... Read the first line on that What an ass c4, I keep logs, if you want it later, ask me. <C4> Thanks. hehehehe TrueZ: he is right, he showed us the truth, we must now shut down the wiki TL is moving to their command also And some other stuff. //--TehK 00:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Are you serious? Since when has fallout 3 and oblivion been the same games! One has much more brown and guns! I liked gun, A LOT! Since when has that been necessary by the way? I mean, it's not like run4 and Bort aren't capable enough! Bastards are two capable if anything! --Cerebral plague 00:57, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I'm saving all of my articles. You'd be wise to do the same. KuHB1aM 00:58, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Well, Bort doesn't like the wiki enough to keep it. And they are making a whole new wiki for it, but say we have to shut down ours. (Or they'll do something that will shut it down) //--TehK 00:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Talk about ridiculous. I'm with you there KuHB1aM. What are we going to do? Rasengod 01:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Nothing, both the admins (they don't count Run) have agreed to dump the wikis. //--TehK 01:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Guys a huge dick if you ask me. Fallout 3 isn't the only thing on our wiki, I use it more for when I replayed fallout 2 then for when I play fallout 3. --Cerebral plague 01:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Bullshit, krush. If I wanted to, I could run this site as an admin with two hands and a foot tied behind my back. Let's make our own damn wiki. To hell with the UESP nazis. KuHB1aM 01:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I know that my reasoning and crasp of canon has been questions many time over the short time I have been here but ARE THE GUY TOTAL RETARD!!!! how the fuck are there to game the same? Just becuase they shear the developed and engine have NOTHING TO DO WITH THE WORLDS OF CANON!!!!Templar88 01:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Even though we are active, but because there not we have to suffer. Plus they don't even tell us. Rasengod 01:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Read the link, that's not what happened. Krush, you got me all worked up. Ausir isn't giving it up, and the people on UESP aren't interested in making their own. The same guy, that fanatic on Ausir's page, was trying to set it up, but it didn't work. --Twentyfists 01:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ausir keeps saying that they are taking over the wiki on the IRC though. //--TehK 01:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Jesus Christ! You got me all exploding over nothing! Who founded this site? KuHB1aM 01:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ausir basically, cause Leon is gone. //--TehK 01:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) There's nothing on his talk or in UESP to prove to the contrary. I think that fanatic anonymous user was making a hoax. Also, he was anonymous on UESP, so they won't take him seriously. --Twentyfists 01:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It might be fake, but I don't know that.. Heres something i said to Ausir. Strike said your joking No, we're being serious, an anonymous guy said we have to shut it down So we have to. I can smell your sarcasm. //--TehK 01:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I am going to kill Krush. *Forms angry mob* Rasengod 01:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Note anonymous user...--Twentyfists 01:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Until we can prove otherwise that this is a joke, I'd advise all of you to save your current articles, incase of the UESP dudes taking over. KuHB1aM 01:11, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ausir just told me in public chat that he was joking. --Twentyfists 01:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I was just making a joke and Teh Krush fell for it (to his defense, he wasn't the only one). :) Ausir 01:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Dammit it to hell, Ausir. I was reading your talk page under Time to Stop. If I were an Admin, those people would be banned from this and the Vault for harrassment, expletives, forcing their will on someone with the intent of shutting down an enjoyable site, and mutiple other accounts that I have yet to think of. KuHB1aM 01:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) What's sad is that not one of you tried to ask me what this was about. You all just listened to the stuff Teh K made up. this whole post: "Well, Bort doesn't like the wiki enough to keep it. And they are making a whole new wiki for it, but say we have to shut down ours. (Or they'll do something that will shut it down) //--TehK 00:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC)" is ENTIRELY FABRICATED BY TEH KRUSH. It's not the first time he has put words in my mouth, either.--BortJr 01:19, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't put words in your mouth, I took what you posted and seen what it meant, which was basically you hating the wiki. //--TehK 01:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Yet you posted it as fact.--BortJr 01:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ok w.e lets drop it, you were joking, I'm gullible, I hate you for not telling me cus I would of played along, blah blah blah. //--TehK 01:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) As a member of this site, I'll say one thing. Everysingle one of us who posted here with the notion that this wiki is being shut down is a jackass, including me. Court adjorned, ruled in favor of the plaintiff, in the form of embarassment. I'll take my man of the year award on the way out. KuHB1aM 01:24, 13 May 2009 (UTC) One man of the year award coming up, as well as KuhB1am's other Man of the Year award from earlier. --Twentyfists 01:26, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *Fiddles on the roof* Composite 4 01:26, 13 May 2009 (UTC) That's two for me. I'm a real magnet to those self-awarded trophies. *Joins C4, invites Twentyfists, quietly sips lemonade and eats popcorn while krush and bort shoot at each other* KuHB1aM 01:30, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *teams up with Bort and nukes KuHB1aM //--TehK 01:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) There is a lesson to be taught here: Keep a backup of your stuff if it is important to you.--BortJr 02:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Well that scared the living shit out of me, damn. --User:Ramsey 02:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to ask me about things in the future, either here or in IRC. Don't take wild rumors and hyperbole as fact, until you've verified it. I'm not directing this specifically at you, Ramsey, It just needs reiterated. --BortJr 08:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) So is this now sort of a fanon fanon? Macksting 08:39, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ok what the hell was oing on? what will this talking about, I can seem to follow the posts --Brengarrett 17:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Seriously what the EFF is going on? This is so EFFing annoying, and wh ythe hell do I sound like MArik from yugioh the Abridged Series, honestly it is so EFFing annoying Brengarrett 17:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Bren, not everyone knows everything about every anime on the internet. Infact, most of the people on this site (Assuming here) don't even watch anima. Also, just forget about it. It really isn't that important. --Cerebral plague 18:34, 13 May 2009 (UTC) i havnt read this stuff ^, so is there gonna be a new wiki.--Calonord 18:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Na,everything is fine. Fniff1 18:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Teh Krush was bit (Or should I say alot?) gullible that day. Ausir was messing with him on the IRC. --Cerebral plague 18:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Needless to say, Ausir was joking, Teh Krush was duped. Lol. //--Run4urLife! 18:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC)